Dreams come true
by Diomarky
Summary: Una persona esta a su lado, esa persona estaba leyendo un libro con unos audífonos puestos y le entro una sensación de mirar hacia la ventana y vio a Patty sonrojada y con una sonrisa que a otra persona le alegraría verla sonreír, le brillaban los ojos desde lejos se podía ver que estaba ansiosa de llegar...


**Dreams Come true**

**Noviembre 01, Mientras en el avión, partiendo desde España a Corea del sur…**

-Aish, **Pensando con audífonos puestos y mirando hacia la ventana** (ya estoy ansiosa por llegar, hasta tengo ojeras, gracias a Dios se a cumplido mi sueño que sentimiento tan fuerte tengo) **Aun pensativa y sonrojada.**

**Una persona esta a su lado, esa persona estaba leyendo un libro con unos audífonos puestos y le entro una sensación de mirar hacia la ventana y vio a Patty sonrojada y con una sonrisa que a otra persona le alegraría verla sonreír, le brillaban los ojos desde lejos se podía ver que estaba ansiosa de llegar, esa persona es un chico muy guapo –se veía que era alto, profesional, cabello un poquito largo, de color negro oscuro, resaltando otro color rojizo, ojos café oscuro y resaltotes- el la miraba con delicadeza, y vio caer una lagrima de patty, el se sorprendió, mientras el la miraba patty no se daba cuenta que el la miraba, esa lagrima de patty era porque tenia en mente a su familia que ya están lejos kilómetros de ella dentro de su familia pensaba mas en su madre no es que no quiera a su padre y su hermano si no que las palabras benditas y calidas que le regalo su madre la hizo llorar antes de irse y otras lagrimas caían en el vuelo las palabras de su madre eran ..**

Hija mía, sabes que te amo y siempre te tendré presente aquí en mi corazón ya te graduaste cumpliste lo que tu siempre me decías cuando pequeña, estoy muy orgullosa de ti quiero que vuelvas feliz no como ahora como te vas triste pero alégrate hija mía Dios te ah brindado esta oportunidad te ah mandado lejos de mi pero que sea su voluntad y no la nuestra salva personas como puedas si alguna persona esta por morir bríndale la felicidad para que valla con gozo al reino de los cielos, porque para eso es que vas a brindarle la ayuda de Dios y la tuya al que la necesita Te amo! Y siempre te esperare!

**El chico la miraba y veía como ella lloraba el saco un pañuelo y puso su mano en el hombro de ella, ella despacio miro hacia el y el extendió su mano hacia ella para que cogiera el pañuelo patty miro su mano y lo miro a el y el mismo le seco las lagrimas que caían en su mejillas y en sus piernas, el la miro y mientras le secaba las lagrimas dijo.**

Porque lloras? –**En coreano- **discúlpame por hacerte esa pregunta pero una chica tan linda como tú no me gustaría verla llorar, dime por que lloras… No respondas esta bien te entiendo cambiare el tema, como te llamas?.

Mmm…Lo siento por el espectáculo que viste…

-No te preocupes…-**le brindo una calida sonrisa-.**

**-**Me llamo patty…-**Mientras miraba su calida sonrisa, ella sonrió- **y tu?

-Me llamo Lee hyun hwa, pero me puedes decir Lee hwa.

Bonito nombre un gusto en conocerte lee hwa y en verdad muchas gracias por tu ayuda

No te preocupes, fue un placer en ayudarte.

-**Le sonrió- **lo siento quiero ir al baño antes de aterrizar

Esta bien.

**Mientras patty estaba en el baño oyó que ya Iván aterrizar y apenas pudo subirse la cremallera bien, pensó que rápido avían llegado a corea del sur pues claro la actuación que hizo y la charla que tuvo no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado, ella salio del baño y se dirigía a su asiento era de noche miro por la ventana mientras iba a sentarse se resbaló y callo en las piernas de lee hwa, ella y el se sorprendieron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos ella se sonrojo y el también pero el le miro sus labios rojos naturales y carnosos ella reacciono rápidamente y se sentó en su asiento y le pidió disculpas el dijo que fue un accidente… ella se recostó de la ventana mientras miraba lo bello que era corea y aun sonrojada al fin ya el avión aterrizo mientras ya los pasajeros salían ella salía delante de lee hwa ellos se dirigieron a la entrega de equipajes no se dirigían la palabra no hablaron desde el avión el vio que tenia un equipaje muy pesado y ella puso la mano en su equipaje y el puso su mano en la mano de ella sin ninguna intención solo para ayudarle ya que el solo llevaba un bulto y ella se sonrojo y el dijo .**

déjame ayudarte se ve que es muy pesado…

gracias –**Dijo patty sonrojada-**

Y dime para donde te diriges?

Bueno estaba pensando buscar un hotel hasta encontrar un lugar donde quedarme ya que es muy tarde y estoy muy cansada –** Mientras ella recogió el otro equipaje se le soltó el pelo amarrado con algo, tenia el pelo bien largo color rubio con castaño y mechones aun mas rubios, lee hwa la miro detenidamente y vio cuan bella es patty no se había fijado en sus ojos eran de color verdosos castaños un poquito oscuro saltones y brillosos vio su cuerpo y solo trago – **Aish se me soltó el cabello , espera un segundo si?

- **Bobamente dijo que si con la cabeza veía como se recogía el pelo -**

Ya esta, vamos para ver si encuentro un taxi.

Oye que crees si te quedas en mi casa hasta que busques un lugar donde quedarte como veo que estas cansada y no sabes a donde ir que opinas?

Bueno es que me a pena, no se si te molesta y por eso me a pena.

Ah! No te preocupes soy yo que te estoy ayudando vengaa!- **Emocionadamente Lee hwa le agarro la mano y llamo un taxi para irse a su casa Mientras Lee hwa llamaba el taxi el aun le tenia la mano agarrada, ella lo miro y vio su mano agarrada a la de el y miro de nuevo a el y el estaba sonriendo calidamente ella pensó que hace mucho tiempo no se había agarrado de un chico de la mano y se sonrojo –** entra patty acomódate mientras entro el equipaje al taxi.

Esta Bien –** ella se acomodo y tenia su mano en el asiento, recostada de la puerta mirando hacia fuera, estaba soñosa y sus ojos brillando ella sentía un sentimiento pero no se daba cuenta, ella creía que era por lo hermoso que es corea y por la ayuda de lee hwa, se sentía agradecida. Lee hwa entro al auto y sin querer puso la mano enzima de la de ella, ella lo miro y no movió su mano se sonrojo mientras miraba fuera vio a un pobre anciano que tenia un cartón en su mano y decía [ tengo este destino especialmente para ti ] ella se sorprendió y sonrió y le dijo al taxista que parara un momento para darle algo de dinero para que pudiese comer, ella salio del auto y lee hwa la miro que se dirigía hacia el anciano y sonrió y miraba cuan calida era patty.**

Abuelo mire tenga este dinero no se si sea suficiente pero espero que le ayude en algo se lo doy de todo corazón –**Le sonrió calidamente al anciano mientras ella le daba el dinero no dijo cuanto le había dado el anciano sonrió y a patty le entro un sentimiento bondadoso que le agrado mucho y el anciano le dijo a ella acércate, ella se acerco y el le dijo -.**

Hija mía, Dios te bendiga veo que tienes un buen y bello corazón sigue el camino que escogiste y dale la paz a los que te rodean, ayudad al que te necesita bríndale la alegría a los que se deprimen y extiéndele la mano al que te pide ayuda Cuídate que yo te cuidare de lo mas alto.

Gracias abuelo espero vernos algún día.

Y sucederá.

**Patty estaba muy feliz al que el anciano le dijera esas palabras mientras se dirigía al auto ella sonreía y cuando se paro en la puerta miro a donde se encontraba el anciano y solo vio el cartón y como decía esa frase [ tengo ese destino especialmente para ti] no vio mas solo el cartón y lee hwa la miraba mientras en el camino ella miraba y observaba la belleza de corea y lee hwa le dio una mirada y ella lo miro sonriendo y la miro bajo la cabeza y la subió sonriendo. Ya llegando a la casa de lee hwa**, **patty vio lo hermosa que era la casa de lee hwa, era de esas casas antiguas, le pertenecía a su padre y su madre, pero era hermosa y ella observaba con emoción y ella dirigiéndose a la puerta miraba su puerta con gran emoción y lee hwa mientras le pagaba al taxista la miraba dulcemente, entraron pero patty quedo en busca de el equipaje que quedaba y cuando va entrando vio una pluma blanca y brillante ella la recogió mientras entraba ella la observaba y lee hwa se dirigió hacia ella para coger el equipaje de ella, ya dentro de la casa ella paro de mirar la pluma y miro el patio tan bello que era, lee hwa miro lo asombrada que estaba patty y dijo.**

**-**Ven acomódate, toma este te, te aliviaras un poco y mira aquí esta el baño por si te quieres duchar y aquí esta tu habitación dejare tu equipaje aquí, si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación.

-Esta bien (lo suerte que el baño esta al lado de mi habitación umm déjame quitarme la ropa para ducharme y después acostarme estoy totalmente cansada-**Suspiro-**que linda habitación parece que tenia una hermana o algo por el estilo) **Patty totalmente desnuda nada mas con su toalla puesta Iva camino hacia el baño y entrado, ay estaba lee hwa en bóxer con una toalla en sus hombros secándose el cabello, patty resbalo y callo enzima de lee hwa y lee hwa sostenía a patty, ella se sintió apenada y lee hwa sin querer vio sus grandes pechos enzima de el y se sonrojo y el la paro enseguida, ella se agarro fuertemente la toalla y le pidió disculpas y el dijo que no importa fue un accidente. El salio rápidamente del baño y sintió su corazón latiera rápidamente pero no le dio tanta importancia, patty aun esta sorprendida y solo se tapo la boca con la mano, claro con ese gran cuerpazo que tiene lee hwa como no se iva a quedar sorprendida ya al salir del baño ella vio a lee hwa en el balcón con un taza en la mano y al ver eso entro rápidamente a la habitación y lee hwa oyó cuando tranco la puerta y miro y sonrió y bajo el rostro sonriendo y la subió nuevamente mirando hacia el cielo patty salio y vio a lee hwa aun en el balcón y ella se dirigió hacia el y le toco el hombro para avisarle que ella estaba ay.**

-Lee hwa de verdad, lo siento no pensé que habías entrado al baño.

-Te dije que no te preocupes solo fue un accidente no pasa nada, quieres algo de comer, tienes hambre…

-No, no te preocupes no tengo hambre –**le rugió el estomago-**Aish je je je-**le sonrió-.**

**-**Si, así me dices que no tienes hambre que quieres que prepare…

-Ah pues sabes cocinar mmm que bien pero no te preocupes bebo un vaso de agua y listo.

-No no y no ven te preparare algo quieres ramen te gusta los tallarines?

-Me fascinan pero no te preocupes es tarde no?

Claro que no ahora mismo son las 9, no importa solamente es por hoy, sabes comer con los palos verdad?

-Haha-**solto una carcajada- **Si se comer con ellos, te puedo ayudar?

-Mmm te dejo si o no mmm…

-Anda no seas malo por favor!

-Haha esta bien.

**Mientras ellos ivan a preparar los tallarines lee hwa le coloco el delantal Patty sintió las manos suaves en su cuello le recogió el pelo y el también se puso un delantal ya un momento mas tarde ya habían terminado de comer.**

-Dime patty porque estabas llorando en el avión porque llorabas me puedes decir…-**le dijo seriamente a patty-.**

-Es que en ese momento estaba pensando en mi familia y principalmente en mi querida madre al pensar las palabras calidas que ella me decía derrame las lagrimas que tenia guardadas pensar que ella esta kilómetros de mi solo –**broto una lagrima en su mejilla-**solo para seguir el destino que Dios me ah brindado y se lo agradezco de verdad quiero cumplir mi sueno quiero llegar a mi meta.

Enserio –**mientras le quitaba la lágrima-** y cual es esa meta que vas a cumplir ese sueno puedo saber…?

-quiero salvar vidas brindarle la felicidad ayudar al que me pide ayuda es genial me anima mucho pensar solamente eso

-Entonces eres doctora o enfermera…

-Soy doctora y soy pediatra pero estoy pensando en estudiar aquí, durare un buen tiempo aquí por ese fue el motivo de llorar en el avión.

-Entonces, eres doctora que bien!-**Con gran asombro-** soy doctor también, soy cirujano.

-Que bien!. Me alegra mucho entonces eres doctor Gracias a Dios conocí a una persona que esta en el camino que estoy.

-Si, bueno me iré acostar así que nos veremos mañana duerme bien, te quedaras

si me quedare un ratito (si para tocar un poco el violín en el patio ya que veo que su patio se ve mágico)

-pues nos vemos mañana.

**Patty se dirigió a la habitación a buscar el violín se fue al patio y vio lo bello que era el patio se lleno de emoción y de una ves comenzó a tocar el violín** **y termino ya que se había desahogado con el violín se fue a costar ya al siguiente día ella había dormido con mucha comodidad y se levanto rápidamente para por lo menos caminar un poco a fuera como hacia frío, ella se abrigo muy bien y no comió nada antes de salir ella salía y vio a lee hwa tomando un café y lee hwa la miro y le pregunto.**

-Buenos dias patty.. vas a salir no comeras nada?...

**Cap04-Reencuentro con el pasado.**

-B-bu-buenos dias –**ella miraba lo lindo que estaba lee hwa el estaba vestido formalmente con unos anteojos puestos con el corto pelo de lee hwa se lo dejo suelto con una coleta y se veia muy bello-**E-eh no, voy a ver si al caminar me relaja aunque no se a donde ir pero…

-Quieres que te acompane?

-Bu-bue-bueno si asi lo deseas.

-ven vamos-**Ya al salir ellos estaban caminando tranquilamente sin decir ni una palabra a ellos, ella estaba caminando mirando el lugar mientras de un momento a otro lee hwa le sostenio la mano con mucha fuerza y iso que patty pusiera su brazo en el de el, ella se sorprendio por aquella actitud de lee hwa y por lo visto ella se sonrojo, pero el problema era que lee hwa en el pasado estubo totalmente enamorado y tubo que irse a los estados unidos por ocasiones de su carrera..**

**Años atrás…**

**-**_que te pasa lee hwa por que estas así conmigo no te hecho nada respóndeme por favor…_

_-No quiero verte nunca mas, no quiero ver tu cara, bórrame de los contactos.._

_-PERO POR QUE DIME PORFAVOR!_

_-No me grites por que tu ni eres mi madre para estar haciéndolo.._

_-Lee hwa-__**llorando-**__p-pero por que …_

_-No te quiero hacer sufrir y además ya tu lo hiciste conmigo, me engañaste y nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos no viste lo cuan enamorado estaba yo por ti solamente me usaste._

_-NOO! Eso no es cierto yo te amo lee hwa por que me haces esto me estas haciendo daño yo TE AMOO LEE HWA.._

_-PARK SHIN JI! No digas que me amas por que tu ya le dijiste eso a ese tipo te viii con mi propios ojos lo besabas mientras el te besaba tu lo disfrutabas.._

_-Por que dices eso, AISH! Por favor perdóname dame otra oportunidad!_

_-NOO SHIN JI! No te la daré nunca mas _

_-Pero PORQUE!?_

_-PORQUE ME VOY DE AQUIIII! NO LO ENTIENDES NO TE VEREE POR MUCHOS ANOS Y NO QUIERO ESTAR ASI_

_-Como!.. Para DONDE TE VASSSS!?_

_-Para estados unidos –__**bajo la mirada-**__ me iré de aquí ya la próxima semana y no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo._

_-QUE!? Por favor perdóname llévame contigo dame otra oportunidad!_

_-No,… te perdono porque no quiero tener rencor pero ya no te daré otra oportunidad ya tu eres pasado para mi el amor que te daba en ves de tu darme tu amor se lo diste a un vagabundo!.._

_-NO LE DIGAS ASIIII!AL PADRE DE MI HIJO!-__**ella por lo impulsiva que estaba dijo eso y el no lo sabia, ella se sorprendió al soltar esas palabras-…**_

_-QUEEEEE!__**-**__COMO ME HICISTE ESTOOO! NOO ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOO!_

_-Perdóname por favor- __**-**__perdóname-__**reclamando.**_

_-Eres, eres totalmente aish no te quiero ver y es mas me veras algún día con mi esposa y la amare y nos reencontraremos y veras lo duro que es ser lastimado por perder lo maravilloso que estuvo el amor entre nosotros digo que te daba a ti-__**soltando una lagrima, se fue-.**_

_-LE HWAA!_

_**Ya que lee hwa sostuvo así a patty porque vio a park shin ji caminando frente de ellos, shin ji lo reconoció desde que lo vio ellos se pararon y shin ji dijo.**_

_-_Pues cumpliste con lo que me dijiste ya tienes una esposa no es coreana si no es americana que linda es.

-Eeh!

-Si ella es mi esposa.

-(QUEEEEE YOOO SOY ESPOSA DE QUIEN Y QUE COSA CUMPLIO!)-**sonrojada-.**

-y puedo saber como se llama?

-Patty

-(NO NO NO NO QUEEE COSA QUEE DIJOO!)

**-**Puedo hablar un poco en privado lee hwa?, bueno claro si tu esposa desea

-Y-y-yo(QUE COSA DICE) si claro.

**Hablando en privado -_-.**

**-**Que quieres?-**dijo lee hwa fríamente-.**

-Entonces cumpliste lo que me dijiste, en verdad no te acuerdas lo que vivimos nosotros dos el amor que compartíamos mutuamente…

-por que me tienes que contar eso y a demás tu no lo vivías gaste mucho tiempo estando contigo lo que yo viví en el pasado esta en el pasado lo que vale es lo que esta en el presente y…

-Entonces mi amor para ti sigue en el pasado?-**lo interrumpió-**.

-Para mi si, no ves ya tengo una esposa y para que me tienes que estar diciendo eso.

-Porque yo aun te sigo amando.-**brotando una lagrima-.**

**-**Si, me amas esta bien, pero ahora me dices eso. Eso no es excusa para decirme eso ya que tú en el pasado me hiciste sufrir más de lo que piensas.

-(wooo Ellos están discutiendo ella llora que pasa? –**Confundida-.**

**-**Lee hwa .

-Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso ya que me dijiste lo que paso y no tuviste vergüenza en decirme que tuviste un hijo que bueno que fue solo eso…

**Patty se acercaba mas para escuchar..**

-No solo tuve uno el padre del niño era mi esposo..-**Apenada-.**

**-**Quee!?

**Patty oyó eso y se impacto y vio que la chica estaba llorando y vio como reacciono lee hwa.**

**-**Entonces tu estabas casada y estabas conmigo y me dijiste que querías casarte conmigo y hacer una familia, PORQUE RAZON ESTABAS CONMIGO!-**Le grito furiosamente-.**

**-**Lee hwa!-**Tartamudeando-..**

**-**Estabas conmigo para quitarme DINEROOO!? –**Aun furioso-**. Eres en realidad eres, Yo, yo no lo puedo creer-**Saliendo lagrimas-.**

**Patty vio la escena y vio por primera ves llorando a lee hwa, ella sintió que quería acudir a donde el, las personas que estaban caminando por ese lugar miraban vio a lee hwa medio mareado por el enojo que tiene, patty se acordó que debía acudir a **

**Cap05- Momentos de tristeza**

**Las personas que estaban tristes y deprimidas y dio un paso para ir y vio y oyó que dijo la chica.**

**-**Lee hwa! Perdóname por favor!

-Entonces es cierto estabas conmigo para, para quitarme dinero..NO PUEDOO CREERLOOOOOOO!**-Grito aun mas fuerte con el enojo que tenia que solo se sentía mareado –**No lo se me voy no te quiero ver NUNCA MASSSS!-**se retiro dejando a la chica llorando y se dirigía hacia donde patty lo cual que patty vio que el estaba llorando y le sujeto la muñeca mientras el estaba caminando caían las gotas de rabia y de tristeza caminaba y caminaba y aun mas le apretaba la muñeca.**

**-**Lee hwa! , espera, Lee hwa!

**El no la escuchaba solo lloraba mientras caminaba, mientras la sujetaba caminaba y la apretaba aun mas fuerte el se detuvo frente al mar donde estaba el sol brillando el aire suavemente soplando en las gramas verdes.**

**-**Lee hwa! Que te…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! -**interrumpió a patty al hablarle y grito fuertemente donde ellos se encontraba-**Por que, por que a mi porque pasa esto DIOS MIO!

-Lee hwa –**al ver como se encontraba lee hwa ella se le salio una lagrima sintiendo el mismo dolor que el siente ella lo miraba y se acercó a el. El respiraba rápidamente no sabia que hacer, mientras que patty lo abrazo y el se sostuvo de ella brindándole calor y tranquilidad- **tranquilo lee hwa soy tu amiga puedes confiar en mi tranquilo estoy contigo-** lee hwa la abrazo fuertemente y caían las lagrimas en el hombro de ella, ella le decía tranquilo en el oído se lo decía calidamente el lloraba y su respiración ya se estaba calmando el se quedo entre los brazos de patty sintiendo el calor de una madre el la agarro por los hombros y la miro a los ojos, vio la misma mirada de su madre diciéndole tranquilo, bajo la mirada y de nuevo se quedo en brazos de ella, patty le decía en el oído- **lee hwa, no te sientas así lo doloroso siempre llega en el momento inoportuno se que tu tienes un corazón brillante lo se por que te veo y en tus ojos veo eso en ti Aunque no se lo que aya pasado y también me ayas conocido ayer no importa por que yo existo para darle la felicidad y serenidad al que me necesita y se que tu y yo seremos muy amigos aunque me tenga que ir de tu casa siempre te visitare y mi corazón esta abierto por si necesitas mi ayuda y otra cosa Dios sabia que ibas a pasar por esto y ya lo que paso, paso, aunque tuvieras esos recuerdos aunque no sabias lo que pasaba Dios siempre estuvo contigo a tu lado y mando a alguien para que estuvieras mejor y ese alguien soy yo. –**ella se paro junto a el y llamo a un taxi, mientras en el taxi lee hwa no decía ni una sola palabra estaba en otro mundo en ese momento le llego el recuerdo de su madre, [sigue tus sueños], y reacciono rápidamente, ya al llegar a la casa, Salio patty ya que lee hwa no tenia **

**Cap06-Animando a tu destino**

**Animo se dirigieron a la puerta la abrió y camino dentro de la casa puso a lee hwa en una silla busco un poco de agua con azúcar y se lo dio a lee hwa el lo bebía cuando termino de bebérselo ella lo llevo a la habitación lo acostó, le quito los zapatos, camisa y lo dejo en pantalón, antes de que patty arropara a lee hwa el la abrazo haciendo que patty cayera encima de el y el le dijo en el oído.**

**-**Gracias por las palabras que me dijiste me siento un poco mejor gracias a ti, ya se que puedo confiar en ti.

-No hay porque, siempre estaré a tu lado si me necesitas-**abrazados y sonrojada-**bueno tranquilo-**se paro y lo arropo- **descansa voy hacerte un poco de tallarines, vuelvo enseguida-**Brindándole una calida sonrisa-.**

**-**(Que linda es ella, pero aun sigo sufriendo me dolió tanto-**llorando-** la ame tanto y la seguía amando y mira solo para eso no se si pueda confiar en otra persona pero por lo menos patty paso de los limites ya estoy empezando en tener confianza en ella pero no se, estoy muy confundido me duele, me duele tanto! Dios mió se que me oyes no se si ella es para hacer lo que ella me dijo en verdad me tranquilizo sentí el amor de mi madre transmitido en ella, vi. Los ojos de mi madre en ella, mas pienso y siento algo en mi pecho, se que es agradecimiento pero me sentí tan relajado abrazándola ella es una buena mujer).

-Ya esta, ven a comer para que puedas estar mas tranquilo-**sonriéndole, el la miraba dulcemente y no la dejaba de mirar-.**come se pondrá frió, bueno me iré para que comas.

**La agarro de la mano y dijo.**

**-**No siéntate no me dejes solo por favor..

-Esta bien-**sonrojada-**

**-**Esta muy bueno!.

-De verdad!?

-Si y no lo aprobaste siendo tu misma que lo hiciste.

-Hehehe no es que solo estaba empeñada en preparártelo y no lo aprobé.

-A pues ven come del mío.

-No no claro que no come, quedo un poco, no te preocupes.

-No venga come del mío, por favor.

-Bueno si insistes tanto esta bien.

**Cap07-Caminando recto no desviado**

-y dime cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-Bueno es el 10 de abril y el tuyo?

el 02 de diciembre.

A pues esta cerca que bien.

-Si.

-Bueno estoy un poco cansada voy a costarme, que te mejores.

**Por la mañana..**

**Ya al hablar un poco, por lo menos lee hwa estaba mas tranquilo…**

**-**Buenos días! , -**Con una sonrisota-**Como amaneciste, como estas?!

-E-eh Buenos días (Que le pico) Bien y tu estas mejor?

-De maravilla. Quieres café o zumo de naranja?

-Zumo de naranja, por favor-**con cortesía-.**

-Aquí esta!-**Mirandola con una sonrisa-.**

**-**Gra-gracias…Vas a trabajar?…

-Si!-**con una sonrisa-.**y tu vas a salir, no te pierdas en la calle llámame si me necesitas ire inmediatamente-**emocionado, le quito el celular que ella tenia en la mano-.**ya esta, note mi numero en tu agenda si me necesitas! Me despido nos vemos mas tarde –**le dio un beso en la frente-.**

**-**Si…( en serio, que le pico)-**confundida, termino de beberse el zumo de naranja y salio a la calle y estaba caminando viendo todo, pues claro no olvido su violín, ella pensó que va a ir a la universidad ****Gyeongseong**** por tener una beca, en ves de ir en un taxi quiso ir caminando para conocer todo, se paro en una cafetería y todo el mundo la miraba por no ser coreana y por llevar un violín, y ella pensaba por que la miraban tanto y ella ordeno una capuchino y el que se lo entrego le dijo.**

**-**Señorita, usted es muy bonita me parece que usted no es de aquí**.**

**-**No –**sonriéndole-.** Mire.-**entregándole el dinero-.**

**-**No no señorita soy la dueña de este cafetería no me pague pero a cambio…

-mmm esta segura? que usted quiere a cambio.

-Puedes tocar un poco el violín que traes?

-Si si claro ^_^

**Ella comenzó a tocar el violín por lo cual no van personas a tocar instrumentos por ese lugar y tocando, las personas llegaban y llegaban y estaban admirando el sonido que salía era tan calida y mas le llegaban personas a la cafetería y termino de tocar y hizo una reverencia cuando termino y dijo gracias y le dijo a la señora.**

**-**Bueno fue un placer en tocar el violín aquí, me gusto mucho pero me tengo que ir.

-Esta bien señorita gracias.-**entregándole el capuchino-**

-Gracias a usted y siempre pasare por aquí –**sonriéndole-.**

**-**cuídate!(En verdad le agradezco mucho que hiciera eso, mirad cuantos clientes tengo)Jojojojo.

*Señora Cuando ella volverá

**(Murmurando)**

*Si señora cuando volverá.

-Vendrá algún día.

**Patty caminando y muy feliz con el violín y su capuchino en la manos caminando hacia la universidad para inscribirse en la universidad ella subía las escaleras y algunas personas murmuraban y la miraban y ella no le daba importancia que hablaran de ella, ella muy feliz y tranquila llena de paz, se topo con unas estudiantes, les pregunto.**

**-**Disculpa?

**Se detuvieron. Unas de las chicas hablo.**

**-**Si?

-Ustedes son estudiantes de aquí?

**La misma chica hablo.**

**-**Si somos estudiantes de aquí nos acabamos de inscribir, necesitas ayuda?

-Si, Si!-**Emocionada-**necesito saber donde esta la dirección?

-Si claro, síguenos.

**Patty las siguió y la llevaron directamente hacia aya.**

**-**Aquí esta.

-Gracias-**haciendo una reverencia-.**me pueden decir sus nombres.

-yo soy lee eun soo (Karla)

-Yo Han je kyo (Cristal)

-Yo Han hyun bin (nicole)

- Y yo Han ji ae (Angela)

y el tuyo –**dijeron todas-.**

**-**Patty, mucho gusto en conocerlas, espero llevarnos bien-**con una sonrisa-.**

**-**Si, y tocas el violín?-**Dijo lee eun soo-.**

**-**Si lo toco.

-y lo puedes tocar ahora? –**Dijeron Hyun bin y ji ae-.**

-Si tócalo por favor! –**dijo je kyo-.**

**-**Si tócalo hyun bin quiere que lo toques.

-Ahora mismo no puedo chicas tengo que registrarme y verdad que van a estudiar.

-Yo y je kyo vamos a estudiar Arquitectura y hyun bin va a estudiar medicina y ji ae periodismo y tu-**dijo Eun soo-.**

**-**Woo! Bueno yo voy a estudiar psicología soy doctora especializada en pediatría.

-Ooooohhhhh A hyun bin le agrada eso!

-Que bien! Ya veo que cuando me enferme o mi hermanito se enferme iremos para donde ti – **dijo eun soo.**

**-**Que bien-**dijo je kyo y ji ae- **bueno nos iremos tenemos clases.

-Si hyun bin también tiene clase nos vemos luego hyun bin esta ansiosa.

-Bueno si quieres patty me quedo contigo-**brindándole una sonrisa a patty-.**

**-**Si esta bien –**Sonriendo-.**

**Todas se fueron pero menos eun soo, eun soo la acompaño a la dirección para que patty se registrara, ya al registrarse patty se fijo como es eun soo, ella es: con piernas largas, pelo bien largo color castaño y sus ojos castaños café, con una bella sonrisa, ella es verdaderamente popular por sus calificaciones bien altas y también por ser la mas sobresalida del aula, a veces cuando esta triste le gusta tocar el piano. Je kyo es bien bella tiene el pelo largo y el cabello negro castaño ojos café, con un bonito cuerpo de igual piernas largas y es también popular igual que eun soo las dos son muy sobresalientes le gusta tocar la flauta. Hyun bin tiene el pelo un poquito largo color rojizo con negro y castaño ojos miel oscuros es un poco bajita pero también tiene un gran cuerpo y le gusta tocar el violín y el piano ella apenas esta comenzando pero tiene muchas ganas va ser una buena doctora y por ultimo. Ji ae piernas largas un buen cuerpo tiene el pelo corto color negro ojos cafés y le gusta tocar el piano… Cuando eun soo y patty salieron se toparon con tres chicos muy populares el tierno es Lee rae ki, el lider lee dong ri y el pervertido kim yong hwa. Eun soo se puso media extrana al ver a los tres chicos.**

-Hey Lee ri mira esas chicas.-**dijo kim hwa-.**

**-**Si-**se dirigieron a eun soo y patty-** hey ustedes dos por que no salen con nosotros preciosas y buscan otra mas para este nene que esta hay – **se refirió a lee ki-.**

**-**Pues yo no –**dijo patty-.**

**-**Yo menos-**pero por dentro con su corazón acelerado-**

**-**Bueno ustedes se lo pierden.-**se retiraron-.**

**-**mejor para mi no pierdo tiempo con ustedes menos contigo-**le voceo-.**

**Lee ri miro para atrás y miro con descortesía y eun soo vio como coqueteaba a otra chica y siempre estaban rodeados de chicas, ella sintió rabia pero sintió un poco de tristeza, patty la miro y lo miro a el, ellas se fueron, patty va a comenzar mañana con sus clases ella espero a las chicas por lo cual les cayeron bien, pero antes de que fueran las 5 pm, ella fue caminando y vio que el patio era un lugar muy precioso y por lo suerte no pasaban muchas personas ella se dirigió para el patio se acostó en el césped y miro el cielo respiro profundo y la brisa le cantaba en el oído oía la brisa pasar por los árboles y en el césped, se levanto y saco su violín delicadamente y comenzó a tocar con sus ojos cerrados inspiradamente se le llenaba el corazón de un sentimiento hermoso y ella sin darse cuenta algunos estudiantes la veían y murmuraban decían : [ ella es la estudiante nueva, si dicen que ella es doctora, pero para que vino a esta universidad, dicen que ella es extranjera, a mi me dijeron que es especializada en pediatría que lindo, me dijeron a mí que ella va a estudiar psicología, cierto] patty tan concentrada en el violín tan emocionadamente que le salían lagrimas y esa fe y esa paz que ella tiene, le dejo una gran emoción a los estudiantes que la observaban en ese mismo instante llegaron sus amigas y la observaron hasta que ella terminara, pero de tanto rodeo de los estudiantes un chico hablo muy duro y hizo que patty parara de tocar y vio a todas esas personas rodeándola y todos miraron al pobre chico, patty se sintió tímida y todas las personas le aplaudieron y las chicas las amigas de patty también le aplaudieron y hay mismo llego lee hwa y también le aplaudió y ella vio a lee hwa mirándola pero antes de, dio gracias por observarla ella se dirigio a las chicas diciéndole.**

**-**Gracias chicas por observarme

-No hay porque!-**eun soo-.**

**-**ah hyun bin le encanto.

-Preciosa!-**je kyo y ji ae-.**

**-**Si patty y también estuviste preciosa-**lee hwa-.**

**-**Gracias –**sonrojada-.**

**-**Oooohh ese es el novio de patty que guapo es, ah hyun bin le gusta los chicos así.

-Ese es tu novio patty?-**eun soo-.**

**-**Hehehe no chicas el es mi amigo.

-Ah pues ah hyun bin le agradaría estar con el-**Lo mira deseosamente Se le acerca a lee hwa-**

**-**Eh hehehe..-**dando pasitos hacia atrás-**e-eh tengo novia.

-Aawww, hyun bin se siente triste.

-hahahaha-**se ríen las chicas y patty solamente hace una sonrisita-**

**-**Bueno patty nos vamos?

-si vayámonos, bueno chicas nos vemos mañana.

-Bye!-**Todas se despidieron-.**

-hyun bin le quería-**con rostro de tristeza-.**

**Ya que ellas se fueron por igual lee hwa y patty se fueron y patty estaba un poco confundida por que el dijo que tenia novia.**

**-**(estoy totalmente confundida, ummm quizás fue aquella chica de la otra ves)-**caminando tras de el-.**

**-**Vamos date prisa.

-Verdad como sabias que yo estaba aquí.

-A por casualidad pasaba por aquí y te vi y pues veía que ya los estudiantes se Iván y pues escuche un violín y me dirigí hacia aya y eras tu.

-Mmm seguro.

-Si seguro.

-Aish-**se abraza ella misma-**olvide mi abrigo-**en voz bajita-.**

**-**Tienes frió?

-Si un poco.

-Pues-**La abrazo caminando y le presto el abrigo entre los dos se abrigaban mientras caminaban-**ya esta-**sonrió-.**

**-**Gra-gracias lee hwa.

**Llegando a casa.**

**-**que piensas si vamos a cenar a fuera?

-Afuera?

-Si quieres claro.

-Si –**sonriendo-.**

**Caminando en la calle, estaba clavada una sonrisa en ellos, compraban helados, comían en lugares callejeros, veían todo y sonriendo por ultimo se sentaron en el parque.**

**-**Ahh-**suspiro-** te gusto el paseo.?

-Si me gusto mucho, por lo menos estoy conociendo poco a poco.

-Si en verdad mi país es grande y un país muy bello de noche es lo mejor.

-Si así veo, Mmm –**mirando el cielo-.**

**-**estas viendo las estrellas.

-Si, pensando lo bien ya mañana encontrare un apartamento donde quedarme.

-Mmm y por que tan pronto?

-Porque no puedo quedarme en tu casa toda una vida.

-Pero eso no importa puedes quedarte en la casa todo lo que quieras.

-Gracias, pero no te preocupes siempre te visitare.

-Eso espero no te olvides de mi, en verdad ya me acostumbre a que te quedaras en mi casa.

-**lo mira-** en serio en tan poco tiempo

-si es que no se pero me acostumbre.

-Jajaja bueno y verdad estas trabajando en cual hospital?

-quieres trabajar aya?

-Eh?..Bueno si.

-Mañana vamos a ir quieres?

-Si claro quiero ir.

-Me gusta tu espiritualidad, eres buena persona, calida, con muchas emociones, eso me acuerda a una persona que tuve hace mucho tiempo, era calida, buena persona, se parece a ti, que mal que ya no esta aquí.

-Uh? Y por que ya no esta aquí?

-Bueno,-**suspiro-**ella se fue para Paris, a buscar sus sueños, después conocí a park shin ji, me enamore de ella para olvidarla por que se iba a casar con otra persona ella era mi mejor amiga siempre estábamos juntos después me dio esa noticia que me deprimí mucho, en ese momento antes que ella me dijera que ella se iba a ir para París a estudiar y a casarse, le iba a pedir matrimonio, pero no pude, por que le vi. el rostro lleno de felicidad como si ella no me iba a extrañar, y mis sueños de ser su esposo desapareciendo dejando un gran vació en mi corazón no me salio ni una sola palabra ella se despidió y me dijo que se tenia que ir al día siguiente y después de que me enamore de park shin ji y por lo que me izó. Sufrí dos veces mas y pensé que ya no quiero que eso suceda no me quiero enamorar ya estoy dispuesto solamente para mi trabajo.

-Mmm No digas eso, tienes un corazón muy grande y puedes llegar amar a alguien que te valore.

-No lo se, no se si mi corazón quiera abrir la puerta nuevamente al amor.

-No digas eso, si? Lee hwa mírame a los ojos y júrame que no dirás eso que serás feliz.

-No se si jurar, pero lo intentare.

-Umm Eso lo veremos,-**sonriendo-.** Bueno mira que hora es, nos vamos a casa?

-Si vamos-**lee hwa la miro-.**

**15 mints después ya en la casa.**

**-**(Bueno, ya veo que lee hwa a sufrido mucho, creo que Dios me mando a donde este chico para ayudarlo, aahh mañana será otro día, tengo que buscar un apartamento, voy a ducharme y llamare a casa)

**Patty salio pero antes de salir miro a los lados y lee hwa estaba en el balcón de espaldas. Y ay aprovecho a entrar al baño, ya al terminar de ducharse se vistió y tomo el teléfono celular para llamar a su casa con el telefono ya en los oidos llamando a su madre fue al refrigerador a bucar un poco de agua…**

-**En español-**Hello, me puede comunicar con Natalia por favor?..

-PATTY, Mi vida como estas mi cielo, anthony! Nuestra hija esta en el teléfono!

-hahaha madree como estas bendiciones madre..

-Dios te bendiga hija mía como estas como te ah ido

-muy bien gracias a Dios y a ti madre como te va!?

-Me esta yendo muy bien por igual y dime donde estas viviendo?

-Bueno estoy donde un amigo pero me iré para un apartamento.

-oooh con un supuesto amigo mira cuidado jum y ya estas estudiando?

-Bueno, ya me inscribí hahaha madre aquí todos me miraban como si yo fuera una extraterrestre.

-hahaha me imagino que deben de decir que linda es o que guapa es haha

-hahaha hay madre no digas eso que en verdad soy fea. Te extraño madre.

-Ay mi hija tu no te imagina cuantas lagrimas e tirado.

-Yo por igual llore mucho en el avión pero que se va hacer.

-Oh venir para acá nuevamente.

-hahaha acuérdate que esto es mi sueno y lo quiero hacer realidad.

-lo se, lo se hija espera tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

-Hola mi hija como estas?

-muy bien gracias a Dios y tu papa?

-Bien bien viviendo gracias a Dios bueno te dejo ..

-¿Uuh?

-así es tu padre

-si eso noto parece que no me extraña, bueno madre esta tarde me voy a dormir te llamo luego.

-esta bien mi hija duerme bien y fue un gusto en que nos llamaras.

-hehehe y para mi en oír sus voces seguiré llamándolos para hablar mejor.

-Esta bien hija. Bye te amo.

-Yo también mama.

**Se sentó y miraba el vaso de agua se bebió la ultima gota de agua y fue hacia lee hwa y le dijo.**

**-**Lee hwa ya tengo varios días aquí en tu casa, mañana voy a buscar un apartamento tengo que trabajar y pues la universidad tengo muchas cosas te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas traído a tu casa de verdad que si muchas gracias.

-Ah, mmm no importa quédate eso no es molestia.

-No, aunque no sea molestia me tengo que ir, buscare un apartamento, bueno cambiando el tema me voy a dormir, hablamos por la mañana

-esta bien-**volteando la mirada hacia ella y se quedo en el balcón-**

**En la mañana.**

**-**Bueno, ya tengo todo preparado iré a buscar un apartamento.

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si, bueno si quieres claro.

-Vamos yo te llevare

**En el auto.**

**-**Voy a extrañar el café que haces, (en realidad a ti)

-Oooh Entonces es por mi café que querías que me quedara

-Hahaha no, claro que no, bueno te llevare a este te lo recomiendo son buenos y tratan bien a las personas, me puedes dar la receta de ese café?

-hahaha babo, no te lo daré jum!

-Ah por favor si?

-No-**voltio la cara-**

**-**Esta bien, esta bien ok ok… bueno llegamos

-Wooo! Que lindo es por fuera y cuantos pisos hay!

-Si, vamos!

**Entraron, y preguntaron por un apartamento si estaba libre, el resecionista dijo que estaba libre.**

**-**El apartamento esta en el tercer piso, las llaves se la entregare en unos momentos los parqueos son subterráneo y afuera, el numero de su apartamento es 33, síganme para mostrarle el apartamento-**estaban caminado hacia el ascensor-**Tiene un cuarto, una cocina, un baño de visitas y otro personal, un balcón, una sala, un comedor, y la cocina y el área de lavado, el baño personal tiene un jacuzzi y una bañera con ducha-**abrió la puerta-**

**-**Wooo!, es totalmente hermoso-**salio al balcón-**la vista es espectacular.

-Si te lo dije

-vengan a mostrarles los siguientes habitaciones, por aquí, este es el cuarto, el baño personal, aquí esta la cocina, el comedor, la sala, este es el baño de visitas y por ultimo el area de lavado, espero que le haya gustado.

-Si me encanta, fascinante, me encanta la vista muy hermoso.

-Es cierto muy bonito

-Ustedes son parejas cierto es bonito para una pareja.

-Emm ehehe no, no somos parejas.

-No jeje.

-Ah lo siento, lucen muy bien juntos, bueno si nos necesitan el número esta anotado en el contracto-**salio-**

-Bueno tengo que ir a comprar los muebles, estas cansado si quieres ve a casa, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, si tengo que trabajar es hora-**miro el reloj-** me iré te veo después, cuídate si?

-Si me cuidare, cuando este todo arreglado te invitare a mi apartamento, y cuídate tu también.

-Bien, Nos vemos-**se fue-**

Dios-**Suspiro-**Graciass! De veras GRACIASSS-**Grito de la emoción se le salieron las lagrimas y se arrodillo- **De verdad padre mió muchas gracias, no se que hacer sin ti en mi vida te amo muchisimo eres lo primero en mi vida gracias!-**Se paro y se seco las lagrimas, se dirigió a la puerta y salio, vio saliendo a un chico de al lado de su apartamento, pero no le dio importancia se dirigió al ascensor y el también iban a darle al mismo tiempo al botón del primer piso, pero el la miro con una mirada de descortesía y ella le dio al salir al chico se le callo algo, ella lo recogió.**

**-**Emm Disculpa-** la miro-** se te callo esto al salir-**lo tomo y se fue- **Aah!, que malo desagradecido, lo tenia que dejar tirado-**se dirigió al recesionista-** ya tiene las llaves?

-Si señorita, aquí tiene.

-Gracias.

**Ella salio del edificio y tomo un taxi fue a la tienda y vio muchos muebles hermosos al terminar de comprar, vio un peluche que era muy mono como decoración para su celular, lo compro. **

**-**Aquí tiene.

-Gracias por su compra.

-Disculpa puede decirles a las personas que me llevara esto que vaya delante que ire de paso a comprar otra cosa.

-Esta bien.

**Al seguir comprando.**

**-**Mmm tengo que comprar cosas de comer para que la nevera este llena-

**Las personas la esperaron para llegar juntos, llegaron al apartamento y acomodaron todo donde iba ella les dio propina por a ver ayudado, cerro la puerta y también acomodo los alimentos a la nevera y en el gabinete, al terminar se fue a dar un baño, se entro al jacuzzi, se relajo.**

**-**Mmm Mañana iré a comprar un auto, y ese mismo día iré a la playa a descansar me lo merezco, verdad mis maletas se quedaron donde lee hwa, lo suerte que compre ropa, de paso comprare un bañador-**salio se seco y fue a la cocina, ceno se acostó, pero antes de acostarse dio gracias a Dios, y se durmió al siguiente día se levanto muy temprano y se desayuno salio del edificio y tomo un taxi fue a la tienda de autos y eligió un auto gris muy bonito se fue en el y paso a la tienda, compro un bañador blanco y otros materiales para llevar a la playa, fue a la playa llego y se acomodo en un lado de la playa, tomo su cámara y tiro varias fotos, la guardo y fue a bañarse**, **duro un poco nadando salio del agua y vio que pasaba un heladero, fue y compro uno, al voltearse camino un poco y tropezó con el mismo chico de ayer, y el helado fue derramado en el.**

**-**Aissh, ten cuidado como caminas, eres una tonta por que no te fijas y estas mas atenta, sabes cuanto costo este suéter!-**con una chica agarrada de brazos de el-.**

**-**Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho no me fije-**limpiándole el suéter-**mira-**le mostró dinero-**

**-**No gracias no vale la pena tener esto sucio, se manchara-**se lo quito delante de ella y lo tiro en la arena-**

**-**Amor quien es esa tonta.

-No importa vamos, es una tonta.-**se fueron-**

-Aaah, pero que malcriados-**tomo el suéter y se dirigió al auto de ella, entro y lo puso en el asiento de al lado, salio a echar un vistazo y vio a una persona ahogándose, corrió rápidamente y se tiro a salvar esa persona nado lo mas rápido que pudo y lo tomo y fue hacia la orilla-**

**-**Miren todos alguien se estaba ahogándose!

**Las persona fueron a ver, patty puso al niño, le dio respiración boca a boca y hacia lo que podia y intento y intento las personas decían(**Ya esta muerto, si ya no vale tratar) **la madre del pequeño estaba desesperada llamaron un ambulancia, mientras la ambulancia llegaba, patty aun seguía insistiendo, la madre le dijo a patty**( por favor sálvalo, por favor)

-Aléjense no se acerquen mucho necesita mas espacio.

**Las personas se alejaron pero la madre estaba al lado del pequeño, patty insistía.**

**-**(te salvare no te dejare morir)

**Hasta que al fin el pequeño voto toda el agua y patty estaba muy feliz, la madre tomo al pequeño en sus brazos, lo beso y lo abrazo una y mil veces, llego la ambulancia, en esa escena el chico que se enojo por el suéter estaba ay y vio como luchaba patty para que el pequeño viviera se quedo sorprendido, pero se fue.**

**-**Amor la chica tonta ya no es tan tonta, salvo al pequeño inocente si no fuera por ella hubiese muerto ahogado, pero te arruino el suéter, pues sigue siendo tonta.

-Si, hurra por ello-**fríamente-**

**La madre del pequeño agradeció muchísimo y el padre también se le arrodillaron, y ella los detuvo.**

**-**Gracias si no fuera por ti que seria de mi pequeño muchas gracias

-Siiii Muchas gracias que te podemos dar diganos por favor.

-No se arrodillen ante mi, por que no soy Dios al que deben darle gracias es a Dios que salvo a este pequeño siempre esten atento a la llamada de Dios y al pequeño y no tienen que darme nada, soy doctora, salvar una vida es muy especial para mi, así que no tienen que darme nada vale?

-Muchas gracias de verdad doctora?

-Patty

-Ah si doctora patty-**se fueron a la ambulancia y uno de los doctores le dijo a patty-**

**-**si no fuera por usted, este pequeño podría morir antes de que la ambulancia llegara, le daremos tratamiento al pequeño donde usted aprendió a hacer esto?

-Soy doctora y eh practicado mucho, hice lo que pude no quería que ese pequeño perdiera su vida tan hermosa y valiosa, bueno me tengo que ir

-Bien cuidese doctora

-Igual-**al voltearse vio muchos reporteros y personas de canales de televisión y la estaban entrevistando.**

**-**Porque salvo la vida del pequeño?

-por que lo vi, ahogándose y tuve que ir-

-Sabia usted que ese pequeño es el nieto del presidente de corea?

-No

-No se sintió incomoda al ver tanta persona a su alrededor?

-No por que no estaba atenta a las personas si no a la vida del pequeño.

-Por que intento salvar al pequeño tantas veces?

-Por que una vida es muy valiosa y hermosa y dejarla perder por que si es ser muy egoísta ese pequeño tiene una vida por delante, la vida es solo una hay que disfrutarla pero no debemos mal gastarla con peligro presente hay que estar siempre atentos a lo que viene.

-Supimos que usted es doctora lo es?

-Si lo es.

-No parece de aquí de donde es?

-España.

-Que aria usted si el presidente la invitara al palacio?

-Bueno iría pero solamente hablar y tener la oportunidad de verlo cara a cara, seria bueno.

-Y si te..

-Lo siento mucho me ya me tengo que ir

-Pero una ultima pregunta, Si usted…

-Lo siento pero no me tengo que ir gracias por sus atenciones-**Ella los dejo y fue a su auto al entrar vio el suéter del chico-**Aish Babo

**En el camino ya anocheciendo **

**-**Por que ese idiota es así tan frió y odioso, babo baboo.. Se la lavare y se la pondré nueve sita y se la entregare, de paso iré a buscar mis cosas donde lee hwa, gracias a Dios pude salvar al pequeño el merece tener su vida y no sabia que es nieto del presidente de corea-**Llego a casa de lee hwa y parqueo el auto frente de su casa, salio y toco el timbre, salio lee hwa y el dijo.**

-Oh estas aquí, no me lo esperaba, viniste a buscar tus cosas?

-si y también a visitarte.

-Que bien, entra y acomódate

-Gracias

-ire a tu casa a ver como la pusiste eh!

-Si esta bien no hay problema, y como la as pasado?

-Bien ya sabes trabajo y trabajo.

-ya veo, bueno me tengo que ir.

-Tan pronto?

-Si me tengo que ir, ya sabes tengo que trabajar mañana y después a la universidad

-Ah ya veo, traeré tus cosas.

-Bien

**Lee hwa trajo sus cosas y las llevo al auto se despidieron y patty se fue, en el camino vio cuan hermosa era la ciudad de Seoul de noche, ella llego y fue a su apartamento fue al área de lavado y lavo el suéter del chico la seco y la plancho la doblo delicadamente y la puso encima de su cama fue a ducharse y se vistió tomo el suéter y fue al apartamento del chico toco su puerta y salio el chico con una bata de duchas y vio a una chica en un mueble con el mismo vestuario.**

**-**Si?-**fríamente-**

**-**Como se que vives aquí tome tu suéter y lo lave no quedo mancha lo planche y te lo vine a entregar-**Con una sonrisa lo miro-**

**-**Gracias-**tomo el suéter y le tranco la puerta-**

**Con el chico**

**-**Kim min ho! Me puedes decir por que esa chica vino a tu puerta?

-Es la misma tonta de la playa me vino a traer el suéter no te preocupes mi amor-**Fue a ella y la beso**

**Con patty.**

**-**Que tonto eh, por lo meno podría ser mas cortes, Shtt!-**entrando en su apartamento-**mmm voy a llamar a lee hwa, Uh. Donde esta mi celular-**busco el celular y no lo encontró en ninguna parte, al rato, Kim min ho despidió a la chica y fue a su habitación desdobló el suéter en el medio del suéter vio un celular con un peluche puesto, el creyó que era de la chica que estaba con el, reviso el celular y en la pantalla de abajo decía Dios bendice en coreano claro, el salio del apartamento y fue a donde patty le toco la puerta.**

-Oh están tocando, aish donde estará mi celular-**abrió la puerta-**

**-**por casualidad este es tu celular?-**fríamente-**

**-**Emmm , sii es mi… celular

-Oh que bien procura de no extraviar tus cosas junto a lo mío quieres, y que peluche tan feo cómprate otro oh…-**Saco su billetera y le paso dinero-**mejor te doy el dinero para que lo compres.

-Gracias por tus halagos pero no aceptare ese dinero y si se que mi peluche es taaaannn hermoso.-**se le cayo el peluche-**oh.

**-**En serio crees que este peluchito traposo es hermoso-**se bajo y recogió el peluche y vio sus piernas y su cuerpo y la miro a ella-**toma tu horrible peluche-**se fue-**

**Patty tranco su puerta.**

**-**Pero que tonto eh, y tan pervertido que es este tipo Idiota tan Shtt…-**suspiro-**no agradece de yo a ver lavado y planchado su suéter y me habla como si yo fuera una basura que se cree que soy –**dirigiéndose a la nevera-**cree que yo soy una basura, parece que no se ha visto o no tiene espejos tan tonto, tonto, Asshh niii en COREA ME SALVO!, cerca de personas arrogantes y hipócritas aaaahh malcriado, bueno ni tan grande cosa que me hubiera hecho, pero hay que ser sincera es un niño malcriado, jajaja, mejor me voy acostar no perderé mi cabeza por algo estupido-**sonrio-**

**Al día siguiente patty fue y se cambio, se puso la ropa de doctora y tomo su bolso y salio al parecer se encontraran por la mañana, ella fue al ascensor y kim min ho también el ascensor estaba bajando y le sonó el teléfono celular a kim ho, el lo tomo.**

-Alo?, Si ire a de paso al hospital a ver a un al hijo de un amigo y después iré a la empresa, si, si, hoy a donde?, bueno esta bien ok-**tranco el celular-**

**Patty penso en lo de ayer pero olvido eso no le importaba su vida, ya que como trato así a patty, ella pensó que a cual hospital iba a ir pero pensó que no ira al mismo hospital, ella fue y entro en su auto, al llegar al hospital, entro y saludo a todos, entro en su oficina se sentó y sonó el teléfono.**

-Si?

-un paciente esta hospedado aquí en emergencias es un niño de 9 años y tiene dolores bajo de su abdominal.

-cuanto tiempo lleva aquí?-**notando lo que ella decía-**

**-**hace unas o 3 horas

-tiene tutor?

-Si

-Bien iré para aya-**patty se dirigió a emergencias una de las enfermeras la llevo donde estaba el niño, fue hacia aya y vio a dos hombres despalda, y se dirigió al niño.**

**-**Vamos a ver, necesito tu ayuda.

-M- me duele mucho el estomago-**gimiendo-**

**-**A ver te duele aquí-**topo el lado derecho de su abdomen-**

**-**no-**gimiendo-**

**-**Aquí?-**Topo el lado izquierdo de su abdomen-**

**-**sii! Muchoo-**gimiendo y sudando de tanto dolor-**

**-**A ver-**subio su pierna derecha-**duele?

-No

-y ahora-**subio su pierna izquierda-**

**-**si si si Me duelee-**llorando-**

**-**Ya se que es.

-Que es doctora?**-dijo el padre desesperado-**

**-**Es la…-**se voltio hacia el chico y vio a kim ho a su lado, por igual kim ho se sorprendió al ver que la doctora era patty-**

-Es? Doctora-**desesperado-**

**-**Es la apendicitis, hay que hacerle una operación, urgentemente

-Apendicitis-**dijeron al mismo tiempo el padre y kim ho-**

**-**Si, espere un momento por favor, enfermera necesitamos llevar a este paciente a la sala de cirugías, por favor llévenselo

-si-**enfermera-**

**-**A a donde se lo llevan?-**preocupado-**

**-**Como usted escucho, hay que operarlo, enfermera llame a un cirujano por favor y explíquele de que trata, hay que hacerlo rápido

-si –**enfermera-**

**-**Doctora patty la busca el doctor lee

-Ya llego?

-Si –**enfermera-**

**-**bien, bueno los tengo que dejar por favor esperen hasta que termine la cirugía-

-Por favor doctora Trabaje duro-**preocupado-**

**-**si-**patty dio la vuelta y se hizo un moño, kim ho vio como se recogía el pelo el miro pero voltio a donde el amigo, patty fue a donde el doctor y cuando fue a ver era lee hwa que va hacer esa operación-**

**-**Oh eres tu lee hwa!

-Patty co-como? estas aquí? woo

-Sii

-Bueno llegando al punto, me dijeron que un niño tiene apendicitis y hay que operarlo-**caminando hacia la sala de cirugía-**

-Si te dijeron toda la información?

-si, vamos trabaja duro!

-Igual tu

**Pasaron 3 horas y la operación salio de maravilla, al terminar.**

**-**Hicimos un buen trabajo patty eh?

-Si gracias a Dios Salio perfecto

-Bueno te tengo que dejar tengo una reunión nos vemos después, cuídate!

Esta bien cuídate tu también-**patty fue directamente al padre del niño y kim ho, al ver que patty se acercaba el padre se paro rápidamente y se dirigió hacia ella, kim ho poco después que el padre se paro y fue también hacia ella.**

**-**Doctora como esta mi hijo?

-La operación salio de maravilla, es pocos días le daremos de alta procure de no darle agua y de comer, hasta que este mejor, al ultimo día hay que darle caldo de ajo, eso ayudara mucho, si ..

-Al punto ya lo podemos ver-**interrumpió Kim ho-**

**-**Si lo pueden ver.-**miro a kim ho-** bueno señor, terminare de explicarle para que este informado, si el pequeño pide agua no le puede dar, solo póngale gotitas sobre los labios, no le de nada de grasa auque el quiera, la anestesia se esta por pasar, pueda ser que el grite un poco por el dolor pero estará bien, vamos a la habitación

-Esta bien doctora-**la siguieron-**

**Llegaron a la habitación y el niño estaba durmiendo.**

**-**Mi pequeño estará bien doctora?

-Si esta muy bien, gracias a Dios.

-Aah-**suspiro-**Gracias doctora

-No hay de que, bueno me tengo que ir si me necesita, llámeme en cualquier momento, mire le daré mi numero-**se lo anoto-**

**-**Bien doctora gracias y siga salvando vidas de pequeños!

-Si-**se fue-**

**-**Esa doctora es un ángel, y están hermosa, yo creo que shin estaría contento con una madre como ella

-Si eso veo, lo bueno es que ya esta mejor.

-Si Es verdad.

**Patty se dirigió a su oficina al sentarle tocaron su puerta.**

**-**Si, pase

-Hay una fiesta de mascaras si quieres, ven es a las 7 pm, si quieres paso por tu casa o te doy la dirección del lugar

-Dame la dirección distraeré mi mente un poco y si voy con quien estaré sola?

-No no claro que no amiga estarás conmigo

-Bueno esta bien

-Mira la dirección, aya te doy tu mascara depende de que vestuario lleves, nos vemos.

-Bien, nos vemos aya

**Ya eran las 4 y se termino las consultas por el día de hoy, patty recogió su cosas pero antes de irse.**

**-**Kim ho puedes quedarte un ratito antes de que te vayas a la fiesta necesito buscar unos papeles

-si esta bien

**Paso por donde el pequeño a ver como estaba, kim ho estaba despalda y ella creía que era el padre del pequeño.**

**-**ajusshi, esta mejor el pequeño?-**fue a revisarlo-**

**-**Emm, Creo que esta un poco mejor.

-Me alegro ajusshi, como le dije no le de..

-agua aunque lo pida.

-Si exacto-**miro a kim ho-**

**-**chungu-le?(**quieres morir?)**y no soy viejo aun, me puedes decir Oppa-**la miro con una risa burlona-**

**-**Sshtt.. Na-pumnon(**cabron)-lo dijo en voz bajita-**me voy, cuida al pequeño

-**le dijo adiós con las manos despalda-**

**Se topo con el padre del pequeño.**

**-**Ah, lo siento

-Eh no esta bien, no se preocupe-**se fue-**

**-**Pues ya que viniste me voy tengo que salir, cuídate hablamos luego y cuida a shin

-Bien, nos vemos.

**Al irse patty bajando las escaleras y el, el ascensor, ella salio del hospital, el también al mismo tiempo se entraron en sus autos, sus teléfonos celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo. Cada uno tomo la llamada.**

**-**Si? hola?-**patty-**

-Si?-**kim ho-**

-Si, ya voy para aya, si, esta bien-**patty-**

**-**Estoy en camino-**kim ho-**

**Patty llego a su apartamento primero, y después kim ho, patty se vistió tenia un vestido de tela suave de color beige con un cruce en su espalda y por delante por la parte del pecho caía tela, tomo un monedero de color negro con brillantinas, sus tacos de color negro, se peino y salio, ella fue hacia el ascensor, y salio kim ho con un traje elegante pero sencillo, el vio a patty entrar al ascensor y verla tan linda, tan sencilla, pero fue por las escaleras, bajo lo mas rápido que pudo y antes de que el ascensor bajara el izó como que no tuvo apuro y hay salio patty del ascensor, ella lo vio pero izó que no. Fue directamente a su auto y pues también kim ho. Llego a la fiesta, entro y estaba buscando a su amiga ella se sentó en el mini-bar. Ella estaba buscando a su amiga pero no la vio, vio que todas las personas que se encontraban hay tenían mascaras y algunos chicos la miraban, su amiga la asusto despalda de ella.**

**-**buu

-Ah!

-hahaha te asustaste eh

-hahaha eres tu, te estaba buscando pero no te vi., donde estabas

-Estaba con unos amigos aya-**señalo donde ellos estaban-**

**-**ah-**suspiro-**

**-**Estas muy bella eh, espera te buscare tu mascara

-bien-**sonrio-**

**La amiga fue a buscar la mascara para patty, el que sirve en el mini-bar. Dijo.**

**-**Desea algo señorita?

-Emm, me puede dar cóctel de frutas por favor no eche tanto alcohol por favor.

-Bien.

-Mira tu mascara, úsala si, espera vengo en unos minutos

-Esta bien-**se la puso-**

**Un chico con mascara se le puso al lado de ella.**

**-**Hola preciosa-**la miro-**

**-**Mm… Hola

-Eres muy bonita, estas sola por que no vamos a fuera quieres whisky?, camarero dale un vaso de whisky a la dama por favor

-Emm no bebo alcohol gracias pero no saldré contigo a ninguna parte-**se paro-**

-Uuuh que dura eh? No seas así y salgamos un rato si?-**tomo su muñeca con fuerza y se iba a dirigir a la puerta, un chico le topo el hombro al que se llevaba a patty y dijo.**

**-**si la dama no quiere, no la lleve.

-Y tu quien eres? Lo conoces belleza?

-Mmm no… Suéltame!

-ella no te conoce, para que tu intervengas en esto.

-Pero ella no quieree! Suéltala-**seriamente-**

**-**Estorbas ve a jugar con tu mamita

**Al decir eso, el chico le lanzo un puño lleno de furia y acabaron peleando los dos, los guardias tuvieron que sacarlos a fuera, las personas se amontonaron al ver la pelea un guardia tomo a uno y otro guardia al otro, se miraban con furia frente a frente, patty no sabia que hacer el policia del portero fue a donde cada uno a hablarle.**

**-**tu eres un bastardo y tu también, quien fue que comenzó la pelea, alguien aquí sabe?

-bueno… yo se-**el chico que le pego el puño al pervertido era kim ho cuando se le callo la mascara de el, patty se sorprendió y cuando patty dijo que sabia, el la miro todo sudado y enojado.**

**-**usted tuvo en la pelea?

-Si creo que fui yo que lo provoque.

-mm usted, a ver que paso?

-Bueno este chico-**señalo al pervertido-**quería llevarme a la fuerza a fuera algo que yo no quería, y este-**señalo a kim ho-**dijo que si yo no quería no me lleve a la fuerza y pues el otro dijo algo que lo incomodo y comenzó la pelea.

-entonces no fue por usted si no por lo que le dijo este bastardo a el, pero al mismo tiempo quiso apoyarte esta bien llamare a una patrulla para que se lleve este mocoso, suelten al chico

**El guardia lo soltó, y el se a reglo su traje muy enojado, su mascara estaba en el suelo y lo recogió enojadamente y entro rápido a la fiesta, patty estaba hablando con el policía y lo miro como que quería ir hablar con el para pedirle perdón por lo sucedido pero..**

**-**Espere señorita quiero que termine de explicar por favor, para darle la información a mis compañeros.

-Si

**Ella termino de hablar con el guardia y vio a kim ho en el segundo piso con unos amigos bebiendo, ella iba a dirigirse hacia el pero su amiga la detuvo.**

**-**Tremenda pelea

-si**-mirando a kim ho-**

**-**fue por ti, me tienes que contar todo, llegas nueva aquí y ya eres la diva de la fiesta

-Emm no creo espera..-**camino para ir a donde kim ho, pero kim ho se levanto y se fue y su amiga la detuvo nuevamente-**

-Patty, ese chico que estabas mirando es tu novio?

-No!

-Aaah es muy guapo puedes darme su numero

-Espera!

**Patty fue rápidamente al parqueo y vio que kim ho esta dirigiéndose a su auto y ella se quito los tacos y corrió hacia el y toco su brazo para hablar con el. El la miro con rabia y iba abrir la puerta.**

**-**Espera por favor!

-Que quieres?-**fríamente-**

**-**No… No sabia que eras tu lo siento de verdad.

-Esta bien-**iba abrir la puerta-**

**-**Espera

-Ahora que quieres?

-Por que hiciste eso?

-Por que no soporto ver que un hombre abuse de una mujer y a demás dijo algo que..**-se quedo callado-**

-Que?

-No nada olvídalo, no te importa y déjame tranquilo no me interesa lo que te pase no es mi problema arréglatelas tu misma-**abrió la puerta y se fue en su auto-**

**Patty con los tacos en las manos se quedo mirando hacia donde el se fue, quedo pensativa su amiga salio y la vio.**

**-**hey amiga que haces aquí descarsa no tienes frió?

-No-**toda pensativa-**Estoy cansada nos vemos después-**fue hacia su auto y entro-**

**-**bien-

**La amiga quedo pensativa, patty pensativa en el camino, penso lo que sucedio.**

_-Uuuh que dura eh? No seas así y salgamos un rato si?-__**tomo su muñeca con fuerza y se iba a dirigir a la puerta, un chico le topo el hombro al que se llevaba a patty y dijo.**_

_**-**__si la dama no quiere, no la lleve._

_-Y tu quien eres? Lo conoces belleza?_

_-Mmm no… Suéltame!_

_-ella no te conoce, para que tu intervengas en esto._

_-Pero ella no quieree! Suéltala-__**seriamente-**_

_**-**__Estorbas ve a jugar con tu mamita_

_**Al decir eso, el chico le lanzo un puño lleno de furia…**_

-No sabia que era el, que lo abra enojado tanto.

**Ella llego al apartamento, y entro a su habitación se tiro a la cama con toda y ropa, se ducho y se vistió, no podía dormir, salio al balcón y se puso en la barandilla vio la luna y miro al lado y hay estaba kim ho, lo notaba todo enojado y preocupado el se sentó y tomo el vaso de whisky que estaba al lado de el, el vio que alguien estaba parado en el otro balcón y se quedo mirando, pero patty se bajo y se fue de rodillas a dentro.**

**-**Ahh-**suspiro-**que susto-**se pego de la pared con la mano en el pecho y saco la cabeza para ver si estaba ay, el estaba sentado parecía muy pensativo con el vaso de whisky en su mano, tocaron la puerta de kim ho y el se paro, ella se quedo mirando y de nuevo se sentó en el mismo lugar pero una chica se le sentó en las piernas y ella comenzó a besarlo, patty mirando quedo aturdida y kim ho miro donde estaba patty y sonrió, el sabia que ella estaba ay, pero izo que no y beso a la chica, patty se sorprendió y entro la cabeza y se quedo en la pared, patty fue a su habitación y se tiro en la cama y miro al techo, y hay mismo se quedo dormida, al dia siguiente, patty desperto y fue directo al bano y entro un pensamiento de repente de lo que paso ayer y se hecho agua dos veces y respiro profundo fue a la cocina y se desayuno como hoy es libre ella penso ir a conocer mas a seoul, tomo su violin y su cartera y bajo, fue a un parque se veia muy tranquilo por lo cual podia tocar su violin, ella se sentro en el violin y sin querer dejo el estuche abierto, ella se consentro mucho en el violin y cerro los ojos y comenso a tocar y a tocar y algunas personas como vieron que el estuche estaba abierto comensaron a ponerle dinero y algunas personas se paraban a verla y mas personas pasaban y les ponia dinero en el estuche, cuando ella termino vio a esas personas hay y todo ese dinero que quedo sorprendida.**

**-**Pero, pero por que?

**Un senor se paro y le dijo**

**-**chica tocabas por que te gusta no para ganar dinero, eso se llama tocar con el corazon y dedicado para alguien te felicito-**se fue-**

**-**Ahjussi!

-Si?

-Y por que todo este dinero, que hago con ello?

-Bueno, es tuyo as lo que quieras con ello, las personas te vieron tocar y dejaste el estuche abierto y pues al fin al cabo te dejaron dinero

-Pero , aish

-Te digo algo eso es para ayudar a personas necesitadas, se por que te lo digo-**se fue-**

**-**Woooh.

**Patty tomo el dinero y entro al auto y conto todo el dinero era mucho, pues fue a un acilo y puso mas de su dinero y tambien le llevo a ninos necesitados, las personas estaban muy agradecidas, ella se fue y parqueo su auto, y fue a caminar y a ver tiendas, de repente suena su telefono celular y llamo una persona llorando.**

**-**Que pasa? Quien me habla?

-Hijaa!

-Mama! Que pasa!

-Tu… tu hermano pequeño

-Que pasa mama que pasa!

-Fue atropellado y fallecio!

-Queee!

-Si hija!

-No.. Esto.. Esto no puede estar pasando noo, no no mama noo y ahora como puedo ir para aya comoo

-No hija Dios lo tiene en un lugar mejor, pero nuestro pequeño por que el y no yo!

-mama! Mi hermanito al que yo tanto adoro no mama-**Las personas se quedaban mirándola-**

**-**Hija te tengo que dejar, estoy en camino al hospital-**tranco el telefono llorando-**

**Patty al recibir esa noticia quedo totalmente muda y se les salía las lagrimas ya era de noche y ella fue directamente a su auto y se fue, acelero la velocidad más y más. Y paso muchos semáforos. Ella freno de golpe en la calle y comenzó a llorar… Llego al apartamento y subiendo las se agarraba de los tubos y toda mareada y llorando subía las escaleras, al tocar a su puerta, kim ho venia saliendo del ascensor y hay mismo patty cayo al suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos, llorando fuertemente por su hermano fallecido, kim ho la vio y quedo sorprendido, patty decía.**

**-**No… Noo por queee!, por que mi hermano..

**Kim ho se estaba acercando y la tomo por los hombros y la paro y dijo.**

**-**que pasa? Que tienes?

-Mi… Mi hermanito-**y lo abrazo fuertemente y lloro en su hombro, el aun no la abrazaba-**

**Al abrazarlo fuertemente y llorar en su hombro tuvo un colapso, y quedo tendida en sus brazos, al ver llorado tanto, se desmayo, kim ho la agarro.**

**-**Patty-**tocaba su cara-**Patty! PATTY!

**El la tomo en sus brazos y saco la llave de el apartamento de patty y la entro fue a su cuarto y la acomodo en la cama, y la arropo el se sentó en una silla… En la madrugada patty despertó toda asustada, y miro a un lado y miro al otro y vio a kim ho, apretó la sabana y se hecho para atrás y se cayo el reloj de mesa y despertó kim ho.**

**-**Ya despertaste, que bueno.. Me voy-**tomo su chaqueta y iba a salir.**

**-**Espera-**lo paro-**que paso por que estas aquí?

-Tuviste un colapso frente a tu puerta**-se fue-**

**Kim ho al oír a patty decir "mi hermanito", no le quiso recordar por que colapso, patty se levanto y fue a beber un poco de agua y al oír una vos dentro de ella. "**tú hermano pequeño falleció**" dejo caer el vaso de cristal al suelo, no pudo dormir así que salio al balcón y miro al cielo, con lagrimas en los ojos, entro y fue a buscar su violín comenzó a tocar para dedicarle esa melodía a su hermanito fallecido, toco y toco con las lagrimas en los ojos, aun kim ho estaba despierto y fue a beber agua salio al balcón al oír esa melodía de violín, con el vaso de agua en la mano y miro a los lados y vio a patty tocando con los ojos cerrados y cayendo lagrimas y tomo agua y vio como estaba patty y la observo y antes de que ella terminara, el entro, al entrar recordó como patty lo abrazo fuertemente y fue a llevar el vaso y se fue a costar.. Al día siguiente, kim ho despertó y se vistió, ya eran las 10 am.. y le pregunto al portero..**

**-**Ahjussi, usted se a dado cuenta si la señorita patty salio?

-no, su auto aun esta ay y yo no me eh movido de aquí así que.

-Ah… Gracias..

**Patty despertó sin ganas y se ducho y se vistió a penas tomo un vaso de zumo de naranja y se fue para el hospital, al llegar, fue camino a su oficina y unas de las secretarias dijo.**

**-**No dormiste bien anoche-**y se rió-**

**Patty no la tomo en cuenta y entro a su oficina, fue al baño de su oficina y se lavo el rostro y sonrió al espejo aunque no quisiera, salio y fue a donde el pequeño que fue operado de la apendicitis, ella entro y con una sonrisa en su rostro aunque escondía otro rostro detrás de esa sonrisa dijo.**

**-**Hola!, Como sigues chiquillo?

-Bien!

-Oh doctora estas aquí.

-si! Le ah dado algo de comer o beber-**tocando las mejillas del pequeño y sonriendo-**

**-**No, eh hecho lo que usted me ah dicho que si pide agua solamente gotitas en sus labios

-Hola! te traje un regalo…

**Patty miro con una sonrisa en su rostro y cuando vio a kim ho poco después desapareció.**

**-**que es! Que es?-**decía el pequeño emocionadamente-**

**-**Mira!

-Wooo! Un auto a control remoto!, gracias tío!

-tío?-**dijo patty-**

**-**El le dice tío por que kim ho es como mi hermano

-Ooh, pues me voy nos vemos luego chiquillo y sigue luchando-**le acaricio la cabeza-**

**-**Si!-**dijo emocionadamente-**

**-**Nos vemos luego-**se fue-**

-Vaya bien doctora...Wooo Sigo sin pensar por que es tan hermosa y cariñosa, que dices kim ho no es hermosa?

-Ni para tanto

-Aaah Sshhtt que antipático

-hahaha..

**Al patty salir una amiga la detuvo y dijo.**

**-**oye por que no vamos a cenar juntas con unas compañeras después de trabajar.

-Emm, no tengo ánimos yoona..

-Vamoss.. Vamoss si?

-Lo siento Yoona, pero no en otra ocasión y lo siento de verdad

-Esta bien no te preocupes


End file.
